1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage library having a cartridge access port for entering and ejecting cartridges into and out of the library.
2. Background Art
A storage library has cells for storing cartridges. A cartridge is a device which holds storage media such as tape. A robotics assembly move cartridges into and out of the cells. A physical cartridge access port (PCAP) provides ingress and egress paths for entering and ejecting cartridges into and out of the library.
A cartridge is entered into the library through the PCAP. The cartridge entering process begins with an operator placing the cartridge into the PCAP. The robotics assembly then removes the cartridge from the PCAP and places the cartridge into its cell in the library. As a result, the cartridge is entered into the library. A cartridge is ejected out of the library through the PCAP. The cartridge ejection process begins with the robotics assembly removing the cartridge from its cell in the library. The robotics assembly then places the cartridge into the PCAP. An operator then removes the cartridge from the PCAP. As a result, the cartridge is ejected out of the library.
A data center may have a large library that can be divided into a set of multiple library partitions. This can be done by partitioning the large library into library partitions such that each library partition appears as a respective one of a set of smaller libraries. A PCAP(s) physically shared by library partitions of a partitioned library can become a point of contention to the library partitions when entering and ejecting cartridges into and out of the library.